Love, Lust, and Loss
by Makami
Summary: Sequel to Eternity Five months have passed since Kagome and Inuyasha became mates. Five months for word to spread around. Both Kouga and Kikyo hear it, and they don't like it. But how does Naraku get himself involved?
1. One

One

The first early rays of light told Kagome that it was morning. Soon after, the first sounds of birds' cries rose up from the bushes and trees. Life slowly returned from the night's stillness with the coming of the sun.

The encampment seemed to be the only exception. One look around told Kagome that she was the only person awake so far. Sango and Miroku were burried in their respective blankets that she had brought for them; Kirara was curled up next to Sango; and, Shippo was snuggled in her arms, and he looked quite content.

_Inuyasha..._ She lazily looked up to the half-demon that was keeping her safe in his loving embrace. He held her as though she were a child, bit that did not bother her.

In the past five months she and Inuyasha became closer than she could ever have imagined. After he marked her they were bound by an invisible bond, unbreakable and permanent. They slowly learned each other's moods, and even how to read the sublties in their movements their movements.

In other words: they almost always knew when the other was upset or angry.

Kagome shifted in his lap, hoping that she could stir him from his slumber without bothering Shippo. Even though they had reached a new level of understanding together, Inuyasha had reached a whole new level of possessiveness.

If she disappeared on him while he was sleeping, or if he caught her in the act of sneaking off, he threw a fit. That led to a bitter fight which ended with her yelling "sit". Sometimes that broke the tension, but usually it just raised it.

Kirara made a whistling sounds as she woke up and yawned. She stepped away from Sango, a skippy sort of motio, stretched her stiff muscles, then turned to Kagome. The small cat-demon stared at her with large, intelligent eyes that said only one thing: _"Okay, I'm awake. Where's breakfast?"_

Kagome smiled, stiffling a laugh. The cat-demon reminded her so much of her home five-hundred years in the future. Of her fat little house cat Buyo. That was the same look that he gave her every time he woke from a nap. "I'm up, feed me now" he said wit his eyes. Then she would go and get him something from the kitchen. Or someone else would. Buyo was a spoiled cat; she missed him.

_I have to go home soon,_ she decided. _It's nearly been a month, I think. Oh, Mom, Grandpa... I even miss you, Shota. And my friends, too. All of you._

She pressed herself against Inuyasha's warm body to ease the pain of her homesickness. His presence, his warmth, it never failed to calm her. Briefly she wondered why, then pushed the question aside. No use in picking apart what worked.

But looking into the small demon's eyes, her mind was set.

She slowly shrugged Inuyasha's arms from around her and crawled out of his lap. It was no easy task with Shippo in her arms. She was so clumsy that she was sure that one or the other would wake. Neither did, but that did not mean she could relaz.

Finally a safe distance from her mate she rose to her feel, craddling Shippo as if he were her baby.

"I'll be back after breakfast, Inuyasha," she said softly. She then carefully placed Shippo down with Sango and motioned for Kirara to follow her.

The demon chirped and hurried after the young priestess.

_A little walk won't hurt. And we're the only ones up. But I should at least bring some food and my lighter._

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. I hope that whoever has read it liked it. 


	2. Two

**Love, Lust, and Loss  
**Two

As Kagome picked up the lighter and some food, she found other things to bring. From her text books to shampoo and soap; if she thought that she might need it, she packed it in a smaller bag she had.

Kirara chirped again. Loudly.

"Shh," Kagome hushed the cat-demon. She shot a glance back at Inuyasha, then, after determining that he was still asleep, scooped her up and rushed off.

* * *

Be the time that Inuyasha woke that morning, the sun had already risen high in the sky. The others were already awake, breakfast was made, and it was a peaceful scene. Sango was handing out bowls of rice and stew, while Shippo hovered over her. Miroku was eating quietly as he leaned against a tree, the side of his face sporting the usual hand-print. But... 

"Where's Kagome?" he asked, suddenly alarmed by the lacking presence of his mate.

"She was gone by the time I was up," Sango said.

"She'll probably come back soon," Miroku added.

Inyasha growled. Kagome _did_ like to go off on her own occassionally, and she never did go very far, but it made him feel uneasy. A demon could easily sweep in and tear apart her mortal body, or even just capture her. He knew that he would catch the scent of the demon before it struck, but that was not entirely certain. What if he took too long? What if she and the demon were downwind and he _couldn't_ catch their scents?

What if it was the scent of Kagome's blood that told him he had failed her?

He leapt to his feet.

"That stupid woman!" he yelled. "What's she thinking?" He glanced in every direction he could. He tried to hear her, tried to pick out the scent of water--he could only guess that she was bathing again--but everything seemed out of range.

"Oh, calm down, Inuyasha," Sango sighed at him.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Shippo agreed. "You're so clingy with her."

Miroku and Sango snickered, remembering the conversation that Shippo had overheard. Inuyasha was out doing an errand for Kaede at the time, and Kagome had taken the chance to give a mini-rant to Kaede and Sango; Miroku had been there, occassionally coming by to feel Sango up, but he'd caught enough of that conversation to know what it was about.

"What was that, runt?" Inuyasha growled.

"You heard me!" Shippo dodged a swing from the half-demon. "You. Are. Too. Clingy. Uwaa!"

Shippo evaded another blow from the attacking half-demon, laughing, as a chase ensued. He was slowly getting faster, and better, at play fighting with Inuyasha.

The monk and demon exterminator just shook their heads and went about their own business.

"It is a good thing that Shippo knows how to distract Inuyasha," Miroku commented.

Sango nodded in agreement. "And at least Kirara is with her. I would have objected to leaving her alone otherwise."

"She's at the lake we passed yesterday, don't you think?" the monk mused.

"That's where Shippo said he saw her." With a heavy sigh she watched Inuyasha and Shippo. They acted almost like brothers... "She's cleansing herself as she does every chance she gets. He should just leave her alone. She doesn't like Inuyasha watching her when she's doing it." She peeked at Miroku from the corner of her eye, and under her beath said, "not that I blame her."

* * *

The cold of the water brought a gasp to Kagome's lips. She shivered, feeling the strange pinpricks before her body adjusted to the cold. She dunked herself under and swam. She swam until her lungs were about to burst, then resurfaced. 

She realized that she was nearly half-way out into the water, and no matter how wonderful it felt to clean up after a fews days of travel and battle, this was dangerous. Demons, or even lesser predators, could come upon her. Even with Kirara there, speed and strength were important. And what if she was too far out to be protected by the cat-demon?

_Inuyasha would scold me if he saw me right now,_ she said to herself, starting back to the shore.

As she neared the shore she noticed that the small dmeon was sniffing at the air. She could not smell anything but the smoke from the fire that she had started to heat their breakfast.

But Kirara could smell it. It was familiar to her, though not a scent she caught often. It was wild, and male, and demon. Past experiences told her that it was nothing to worry about, to go on. Kagome was in no danger; the scent belonged to an ally.

"Whatcha lookin' for, Kirara?" Kagome asked when she reached the edge of the lake. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body. The cat-demon chirped and neared the fire. _I guess it was just a wild animal._

* * *

Please forgive how long this took. I really do apologize for it. I've been in a slump lately, and haven't gotten much done, though I wish I had.

**Sar**, **alwaiz n foreva**, **kagome**, thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Demon Houseki**, I hope that this has caught your interest a little bit more. The real plot doesn't start until the next chapter, though.


End file.
